Suzy Amis Cameron
| birth_place = Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, U.S. | othername = Suzy Amis Cameron | occupation = Actress, model | yearsactive = 1984–1999 | spouse = | children = Jasper Robards Claire Cameron James Quinn Cameron Elizabeth Rose Cameron }} Susan Elizabeth Amis Cameron (born January 5, 1962) is an American environmental advocate, a former actress, and a former model. Career Born in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, Amis first worked as a Ford model before she began acting in the 1980s. She made her feature film debut in the 1985 comedy film Fandango, opposite Kevin Costner. Amis next had roles in Rocket Gibraltar (1988), Where the Heart Is (1990), and Rich in Love (1993). In 1993, she appeared as Josephine "Jo" Monaghan in The Ballad of Little Jo. Amis later appeared in Blown Away (1994), The Usual Suspects (1995) and the blockbuster Titanic (1997) in which she played Lizzy Calvert, the granddaughter of Rose DeWitt Bukater (Gloria Stuart). That same year, she starred opposite Tom Selleck in the western Last Stand at Saber River and acted in the cult-classic Nadja. Amis retired from acting after her last screen appearance in the 1999 film, Judgment Day. In 2005, Amis co-founded MUSE School, a Reggio-inspired, independent, non-profit school in the Topanga, California area of Los Angeles, with her sister, Rebecca Amis, reported as the country's first vegan K-12 school. In 2009, Amis founded Red Carpet Green Dress, a global initiative showcasing sustainable fashion on the red carpet at the Oscars. In 2014, for the fifth anniversary of the founding of Red Carpet Green Dress, Olga Kurylenko wore a custom sustainable fashion gown. The gown was designed by Alice Elia, a student at ESMOD, whilst Kellan Lutz marked the introduction of a menswear category, wearing a tuxedo designed by Jomnarn Dul of Ekocycle made from recycled plastic. Other actors to participate in the project include Naomie Harris and Missi Pyle. In 2014, Amis co-founded, with her husband, director James Cameron, Food Choice Task Force, an organization focused on showing the impact of animal agriculture on climate change and the environment. One of the initiatives in Spring 2015 was "MyPlate MyPlanet," a platform for hundreds of environmental and health organizations in support of linking health and the environment in the U.S. Dietary Guidelines. Personal life Since June 4, 2000, Amis has been married to film director James Cameron, whom she met while filming Titanic.Ghosts of the Abyss DVD – Special Features Amis and Cameron have three children: Claire (April 4, 2001), James Quinn (September 9, 2003, known by his middle name) and Elizabeth Rose (December 29, 2006). She also has a son, Jasper (April 30, 1990), with her first husband, Sam Robards. In 2012, Amis and her husband and children adopted a plant-based diet. Filmography See also *List of vegans References External links * * * Category:1962 births Category:Actresses from Oklahoma Category:American female models Category:20th-century American actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Living people Category:People from Oklahoma City Category:American film actresses Category:People from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma